


May I introduce to you: Alexander Pjotr Stilinski

by Because_I_am_a_Lady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, I Tried, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Because_I_am_a_Lady/pseuds/Because_I_am_a_Lady
Summary: Just a little somthing running around in my head.Stiles needing the help of the Pack after years of no contact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Folks,
> 
> so this is basically just a headcanon of mine, to which I had to write something, just to get it out of the system.  
> It's not totally verbalized, more like long ideas. Not always whole sentences, though.  
> In some magic ways it grew...and I wanted to share it with people, who may appreciate and enjoy it just as much.  
> Feel free to adopt the idea and make more out of it. I dont think I will find the motivation to do so.
> 
> Also, just FYI, English is not my mother tongue, so it may sound odd or you might find mistakes.
> 
> Anyways, have fun!

Stiles leaving B.H. after high school graduation leaving for New Orleans or s.th  
leaving because maybe he couldn't stand watching Derek and Breaden or maybe a year into college the sheriff dies , maybe s.th. Supernatural or in line of duty, maybe both and then Stiles wrapping all up and selling the house and leaving B.H for good w/ anybody holding him back understanding him and his need for a restart to get away from the pack, cause only for the pack there a so much supernatural things in BH and therfore reason for the sheriffs dead or blaming himself and pack, because stiles needed after high school to get away from pack and supernatural stuff, that he couldn't be there for his dad and so he died  
Stiles not really keeping in touch with BH and the pack

Stiles being a spark is integrating perfectly in New Orleans and its magical society  
meeting in a magic suppliance store a girl, also a spark even stronger than Stiles, Clara  
She's an american girl with russian sinti and roman ancestors, bc still a lot of the sparks and magician going back to european ancestory  
Becomming fast best friends and kind of magical study buddies  
after some years in NO ( after graduatin college, university? Stile working freelance magical stuff?)drunken slip up and he and Clara hooking up ending in a really unexpected pregnancy ( but really? Just Stiles luck)  
both debating and deciding to keep it and go through with it, even if there are no romatic feelings, even moving together  
pack does not know  
happy months for both of them and delivery is good everythig is okay, little baby boy and Stiles feels like maybe his life is getting a good turn with a family again, kind of awkard just as Stiles  
and he is just the lovliest dad, all cuddles and patience and love and affection for his boy, all the stilinski love  
and the little boy havin Stiles moles and eyes but the dark hair of his mother and maybe caling him Pjotr or somthing slavic, maybe alexander bc you can shorten it to Sasha  
and the three of them are happy 

then two or three month into it, Stiles is at home doing stuff, when Clara's storming into flat with little Sasha in the baby sling, out of breath and looking panicked  
Stiles instantly by her side askin what's the matter  
shes ordering him to help strenghten the wards auround the flat first, when their done, she is telling him about men following her around on her walk and trying to get to her and Sasha, trying to get Sasha, their little baby boy  
they are both so fucking frightend for him, being all their luck 

they both go into research and getting favours from all their magical contacts and comming up with almost nothing, only knowing that their child is wanted for thei power, bc they are both sparks and a child coming from such a connecting is told to be even more powerful  
but they still don't know, who is behind this and whar exactly they want with Stiles and Claras child and how to protect him properly and for good, only that they are dangerous and horribly powerful  
for now the wards put up are keeping them safe, of the radar and hiding and protecting them well, but they can't hide inside forever, but nobody in NO is ready to help them, all to scared for that  
for all their power, the two of them alone will not be enough to protect their son

so they come up with a plan

fisrt Stiles is trying to convince Clara to flee with Sasha, seek shelter somewhere, because she is the more powerful out of the two, bc both know, they can not make it together, one of them will have to sacrifice themself for their child and Stiles is more than willing to do that, because that is was parenthood is about to him. Just like that is Clara willing to.

but Clara is insisting on being the distraction, looking Stiles in the eye and saying, that all the time he was always the stronger one out of the two of them, because he had a pack to relay on.  
And it is hitting Stiles hard, the truth of it and the knowledge, because of a feeling deep inside of him, that he still is part of the BH pack, howbeit never directly keeping in touch with them  
and Clara says she knows that Stiles always tried to protect his pack, even down from NO, keeping away potential threats and making alliances to protect them, maybe not even consciously  
and thats why they will still see him as pack and will help him. And thats why he has to leave with Sasha for BH. She will stall their enemys

and, fuck Stiles loves her so much, she is his best friend and the mother of his child and she is so fucking brave. So they take a day or two, after all the planning is finnished and use that time to just be this little family for the last time, always the dread at the utmost border of their consciousness, but trying to ignore it.  
Clara just deseves this just as much as Sasha and Stiles will need it, to not blame himself for taking this away from his son and from Clara, even though he knows it is not his fault, but he feels so weak for not protecting her better, for not being strong enough for Clara and Sasha

Clara all knows that, shes friends with stile long enough and so, on the final evening, before leaving in the dead of the night, when their spark can hide them more easily, she gives him a final prep talk:  
Stiles has given her the most precious thing in her life and the most beautiful friendship one can expect to get in life and that she is okay with giving her life for Sashas. That Stiles sanity and hapiness is essential to their son, to bring him up right and good and loved and to never blame himself and the fuck get this stupid werewolf for yourself, Stiles! And he has to promise her to make ist worth it, make her sacrifice worth it.

Then she says goodbye to her lovely baby boy and whishes him all the luck and love in the world and to not to be to hard on his daddy, when he hits puberty and both Stiles and Clara stand there, smiling with tears in their eyes, protectivly haunched above little Sasha  
that is when they hear the noises of heavy booted men coming and Clara is all but shoving her boys in the car and sending them, hopefully, of to safety.

Stiles drives away without coming in sight of their persuaders, car warded, and packed with all the most important things for Sasha and him.  
Taking of in a direction he never thought he would seek again.  
And Stiles is supressing his tears and his anxiety and panick, for the sole cause of his son needing him as clear headed and focused as possible, until the reach safety in the arms of pack.

Stiles drives for hours on end making the trip to B.H. in under two days. He has a baby to take care of in between.  
When he finally arrives in BH he is straight heading for the home of Mr. And Mrs. Scott McCall.  
It takes him a full hour to ward the whole fucking property and then he is nearly collapsing on the doormat of the McCalls, Sasha hefted securly to his chest and ringing the door bell.

That same night Derek walks into the McCall house for an emergency pack meeting. He's a bit early and therfor the first to arrive.  
He does not expect to be greeted by a Stiles, sleeping on his side on one of the couches in the living room, necessary for all the pack to fit, a child, clad only in a blnket and diapers, held to Stiles bare chest, fiercly protectet by his big hands.  
Derek freezes.  
This image fucks him right out of his mind.  
Even in sleep Stiles seems worn out to him. tearstreaks still visible on his pale face. but all the same the most peaceful image Derek could ever imagine, feeling the fierce love and protectiveness of Stiles for this child. His child. That's what Derek realises after breathing in deep, having held his breath in face of this intimate moment, scenting Stiles and - a it's a boy - his son.  
And Derek is just...he can't pin point it, all those emotions swirling in his cheast. making breathing kind of hart. maybe it is longing?

Then Stiles eyes flutter open, blinking away heaviness of sleep, for a moment only concentrating on his son, burying his face in the tiny body before him, while still curling in above him, trying to hide him from the world. catching a glimpse of Derek. Looking him in the eye for a few heartbeats long, just shy of outright staring at one another.  
Greeting him with a soft smile, that can not belie the weariness clinging to him, and an even softer voice. " Hey there, Sourwolf"  
Derek merely able to stare, look sweeping down to child.  
" Oh yeah. Isn't he the most precious little boy to ever cross your path? hm? yeah, who is my sweet little pumpkin pie?" Stiles cooing at the boy.  
All Derek can think of is how he would like to answer that , no, in fact, Stiles is the most precious boy right around here.  
Stiles looking back to Derek, sitting up. Shifting the boy and motioning for Derek to come further into the room.  
" Derek, may I introduce to you Alexander Pjotr Stilinski, my son."  
Derek looks in the face of the sleeping little boy, heart faltering to beat normaly for a moment or to, or forever, who does even know so exactly.  
Breathy " Hello little pup" everything he can say. Maybe Stile might indeed have been right about this most precious boy thing in the end.  
Alexander squirms in his sleep, fragile little hands grapping for something, someone who is not there.  
Without thinking, just instinct Derek reaches out, grabbing one teensy-weensy hand, giving somethig for Alexander to hold on.  
And right there in this moment comes an overwhelming need to keep those two safe, to defend them, care for them with every cell of his body.  
because what else could Stiles sudden appearence here, his weariness, this protectiveness mean, other than great dread to the live of this boy and Stiles.  
What eles could be the reason for his mother to not be here? 

Like that, with this revelation, Derke looks up, right into Stiles eyes, sees fear there, anger, hurt, but also hope and determination.  
" Whatever this all is about, Stiles, I'm with you, I'm by your side, with every step. You are pack. "


End file.
